Letters to the Devil SasoDei
by Suyuness
Summary: Deidara's going to a new school, where it's obvious a certain red-head is out to get him. This red-head, Sasori, is just trying to break him, while also having a little fun.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara walked down the hallway, completely lost. He'd never been to this school before, and he was just trying to find the office.

"AUG!" the blonde cried out, pulling at his hair in frustration. "Where the fuck is the God dammed principal's office!" He glared down the hallway at nothing in particular and continued to mutter swears about 'how this fucking school is so confusing.'

"You know, a pretty girl like you really shouldn't be using such awful words," a voice chuckled from right behind Deidara.

Deidara spun around at the sound of that voice, both frightened and pissed. Obviously, his anger won over any other emotions, and he hissed, "What did you call me?" He ground his teeth, trying to keep from saying anything that might get him in trouble. _'Don't want that on the first day of school…'_

The boy chuckled again. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're a guy," he apologized sarcastically. He reached up and readjusted his messy, red hair out of his face, then flashed a wicked smile at the blonde boy.

Deidara clenched his fists, and it took all his willpower to keep from hitting the guy. _'That's just what he wants,' _the blonde thought. He then spun on his heels and stalked off down the hallway away from the red-headed punk.

Sasori, 'the read-headed punk,' chuckled to himself. "So feisty," he murmured with a smile playing on his lips. He started down the hallway and something flashed in his eyes. "I'll just have to break him."

* * *

"So the new dude looks like a chick?" Hidan asked bluntly after Sasori had explained what had happened that morning.

Sasori nodded and leaned back against the windowsill. "Yeah. Blonde, too," he added as he took a pull on a cigarette. He looked out the window and something caught his eye. "Hey… There he is."

"Who, Sasori?" Zet asked. He leaned around Su, his white twin who happened to be sitting on his lap, and looked out the window. "You mean the blonde on with the ponytail?"

"That's him," Sasori confirmed. He flicked his ashes onto the floor and smiled with devilish pleasure. "He's got some fight in him, that one. He seemed ready to beat the shit out of me when I called him a girl." His eyes glinted with indecent thoughts. "I'm gonna see how long that'll last." With that, he dropped the butt of his cigarette on the floor and smashed it with the heel of his shoe.

"Just don't kill him, Sasori," Pein warned. "We've already got that bitch Tsunade riding our asses from last time."

"Sure, sure, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara shut his locker, then set off down the hallway to get to his next class. He wasn't really enthusiastic about it; he'd gotten lost at least two other times since this morning, and he'd been late to every class before now.

"Ugh, if only this school wasn't so confusing, un," he mumbled to himself, slipping through the maze of people.

As the blonde passed a janitor closet, a hand shot out of it and pulled him inside. Deidara, taken by surprise, wasn't able to resist and didn't even realize anything until he heard the door lock. He was about to scream for help when a hand slipped over his mouth.

"Shh," a voice said. "We don't want anyone finding us in here, do we?" The voice was gentle and calming, and immediately the blonde responded the way it wanted him to. "Good…" The person the voice belonged to smiled, then stripped his victim in the blink of an eye. While Deidara was dazed, yet again, the attacker took advantage of the moment and slipped a girl's uniform on the blonde. With a smirk, he unlocked the door and opened it enough to slip out. "Have fun," he taunted. Right before his attacker slipped out, the light fell on him, and the blonde was able to see exactly what his looked like.

Deidara's cheeks flushed and he ground his teeth together. "God dam that red-headed punk," he growled.

* * *

Zet wiped a tear from his eye from having laughed so hard. "Oh, God, did you seriously put him in a girl's uniform, Sasori?" he choked out between laughs.

Sasori flashed a wicked grin at the black-skinned boy. "Oh, yes, I did," he confirmed smugly. "And you should've seen him, too. Didn't know it was happening till I was out of the room." He flicked his lighter on and lit his cigarette. After he blew the smoke out, he smiled knowingly to himself. "Wonder how he's dealing with it."

"Well, it _is _lunchtime," Kakuzu pointed out. "Why don't you go see?"

Sasori smiled wickedly again. "You know, I'll do just that."

* * *

Deidara sat off by himself at a corner table, his head down. From across the lunchroom, whistles and gestures were made towards him, and with each one, his anger grew.

"Motherfucker…" he grumbled. He looked up and glared across the room at the jock table.

"Now, that isn't very nice…" a soft voice commented.

Deidara started at the sound of that voice and looked up at his attacker from earlier. "What the fuck do you want?" he growled, his one visible eye sparking with clear hatred.

Sasori slipped onto the bench next to Deidara and smiled innocently. "I just wanted to see how the new kid's doing," he answered nonchalantly. "There's nothing wrong in that… is there?"

Deidara 'hmphed,' then turned back to glare at the jock table. After a few minutes, he muttered, "You're a jackass, you know that?"

Sasori pretended to look offended and asked in a hurtful tone, "But what ever did I do?"

Deidara snorted. "You know very well what you did," he growled.

Sasori leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand. He smiled smugly and murmured, "Oh, but you look so good in that uniform…" He reached over and played with Deidara's ponytail for a second, then pulled his hand back before the blonde could break it.

Deidara tensed up when Sasori started to play with his hair, then stood up and stalked out of the cafeteria. As he was leaving, he took a glance back at the red-haired boy that had been harassing him, and he saw that he was watching him with a smug smirk playing on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang for school to end, sending all the students into a frenzy. The only one who didn't seem all that enthusiastic about leaving the safety of his classroom was Deidara, who had had to deal with wearing a girl's uniform all day.

Now, three classes after the incident, Deidara was slipping as fast as he could through the crowd to get to his locker. As his locker was on the third floor, and his class was on the first, this proved to take a very long time.

When Deidara finally did reach his locker, he immediately turned back around and hurried the other way. There, standing right next to his locker, was Sasori, the ass who had put him in this uniform.

The blonde rounded a corner, and, again, immediately turned back around. This time, it was the jocks who seemed to be waiting for him. Now, usually, he would just blow their asses up. But today, Deidara had a feeling that if he did that, he would be doing some serious jail time…

"Whoa, whoa," a voice exclaimed. "Slow down, blondie." The person the voice belonged to grabbed a hold of Deidara's shoulders and pushed him back gently.

Deidara, scared, glanced up at the person and came face-to-face with a blue-skinned man. Freaked out now more than frightened, he jumped back and stared wonderingly up at the very shark-like man.

The shark-boy smiled at Deidara, revealing many sharp teeth. "Don't worry, I don't bite," he assured him. He patted him on the shoulder. "I'm Kisame, by the way."

Deidara flinched when Kisame patted his shoulder and stammered, "A-Ah, I'm Deidara." Something flashed through him and he added, "And I'm a guy, not a girl."

"Well, duh," Kisame said, rolling his eyes. "You're flat, and plus your voice is too deep for a girl."

Deidara's eyes instantly teared up and he hugged the older boy. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, happiness choking his voice.

Kisame blinked awkwardly and patted the blonde's back sheepishly. "Ah, you're welcome…?" he returned in question form. When Deidara pulled away, he gave him a questioning look. "Um… What was that about?"

"Everybody's mistaking me for a girl," Deidara explained grumpily. He pushed around Kisame and started back towards his locker. _'Fuck Sasori…' _he thought to himself. _'I need to get to my locker…'_

"Well, you _are _wearing a girl's uniform," Kisame pointed out cautiously. He turned and followed Deidara to his locker, which Sasori seemed to have abandoned for the time being.

Deidara ground his teeth together. "Not of my free will," he growled. He opened his locker and started to get the things he was taking home together. "God dam Sasori put me in this uniform…"

"Uh… Huh." Kisame glanced around, and, after spotting something or someone, left Deidara by his locker. "I gotta go, sorry, dude," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd.

Deidara sighed, and went back to getting his things together on his own. Once he was done, he walked slowly out of the school and to his 'home.'

It wasn't a home, really. It was an old, abandoned hotel that Deidara had found when he was scouting for a place to stay. The hotel was on the edge of the town, and it wasn't in too bad of a shape. There was one room in particular that was near the top of the building that was especially nice to look out of when the sun was setting. It was in that room that the blonde had decided to stay, and he'd made it quite comfy.

While Deidara was walking, a person rode up on a motorcycle and stopped in front of him. The driver was wearing a helmet, so the blonde couldn't tell who it was. But, when they spoke, he immediately recognized them.

"Get on, uke."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

"Get on, uke."

Deidara's blood chilled and he froze on the spot. _'No… No, he can't have found me already.'_

"I said, _get on_, dammit," the person snapped. He removed his helmet, and his cold grey eyes glared at the blonde.

Deidara took a step back, and immediately bumped into someone. The person behind him slipped their arms around his waist protectively and pulled him back against them even more.

"Hello, Deidei-chan," a voice the blonde knew all-too-well purred in his ear. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Deidara's cheeks flushed when he was called Deidei-chan, but it just looked like he blushed from 'not waiting for him.' "I'm sorry, Sasori Danna," he apologized with a tentative smile. _'Where'd the 'Danna' come from!'_

Sasori didn't let it show that he'd been taken off-guard by being called Danna and just smiled back at the younger boy. "Well, just don't do it again, okay, my little uke?" he murmured. He looked up at the man on the motorcycle and something flashed in his eyes. "Who are you?" His voice held obvious hostility, and his arms tightened around Deidara's waist.

The man that Sasori had addressed flipped his hair and answered with equal hostility, "I'm Itachi Uchiha." His eyes narrowed when Sasori's arms tightened around Deidara's waist. "And who're you?"

Sasori flashed his signature smile. "I'm Sasori no Akasuna." He pulled Deidara slightly closer and nuzzled his neck, then looked up with satisfaction at pissing the Uchiha off. "Now, if you don't mind, we need to get going." With that, he slipped his arms from around Deidara's waist, locked his hand in the blonde's, then continued around the smoky-haired man.

When they were out of sight of Itachi, Sasori pulled Deidara into an alleyway and hissed, "What the fuck was with that 'Danna' shit?" He pushed Deidara against the wall of one of the buildings and placed his hands on either side of the blonde's head.

"Well, what the fuck was with the 'my little uke' shit?" Deidara countered, his cheeks flushing at how close the fiery-haired boy was.

Sasori snorted. "I was just going along with trying to convince that bastard to leave you alone," he answered simply.

Deidara searched Sasori's face for signs of anything to contradict what he had just said. "Sasori…" he murmured.

"What?" the older boy snapped, staring at the blonde quietly.

Deidara's cheeks flushed again and he turned his head to the side and looked away. "Nothing."

Sasori watched the younger boy for a moment, before sneering. "Whatever. Come on, I'm walking you home." He moved back from Deidara and started out of the alleyway. However, when he realized that the blonde wasn't following him, he turned back. "What're you waiting for? Come on!"

Deidara stayed frozen in the spot, and only moved again when Sasori came back and started to pull him out of the alley. "I can't go home just yet!" he tried to protest.

Sasori glanced back at him and demanded, "And why, might I ask, not?"

"Because…. Because I need to stop by the grocery store!" the blonde lied. He stumbled a couple steps before he regained his balance.

"Alright, fine, we'll stop by the store, _then _I'm taking you home." With that, the red-head went into the grocery store, dragging Deidara behind him. He let go of Deidara's arm and turned to face him. "What do you need?"

Deidara stood still for a minute, then headed towards the back of the store. "Um… I'm not really sure anymore…" he murmured.

Sasori growled in frustration. "Whatever, just hurry up please." He followed the blonde quietly throughout the store for about an hour before he finally lost his patience. "How fucking long does it take for someone to figure out what the fuck they need!" he snapped at the blonde.

Deidara glanced at the (obviously) pissed older boy, then continued to look at the canned soups. "As long as it takes," he retorted drily. He put the can he was looking at back on the shelf, then turned to Sasori. "Look, if you don't wanna wait on me, go on ahead. I'll be fine."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at Deidara. "It didn't look that way earlier when I saved you from that Itachi bitch," he growled. "You seemed ready to piss your pants when I showed up."

Deidara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't exactly ask you to save me." With that, he turned from the red-haired boy and went back to looking at the soups.

Sasori watched Deidara for a few minutes before he growled in frustration, then stalked around the blonde and out of the store.

Deidara heaved a sigh in relief. _'Finally,' _he thought exasperatedly. He stayed in the store for another twenty minutes before he decided it was safe and left the shop. However, he didn't get too far before someone pulled him in an alleyway and pushed him up against a wall.

"Why'd you stall in the store, then wait twenty minutes before you finally left?" a voice asked. "And with nothing at that?"

Deidara stared, dazed, into the air for a few minutes (because he'd hit his head when shoved against the wall) before he focused his gaze on his assailant. "What's it matter to you, Sasori, un?" he growled.

Sasori sneered. "You're in no position to be playing games, blondie," he snapped. "Now, why don't you want me walking you home?"

Deidara glared at the red-head for a few moments before his anger subsided and he looked down at the ground. "I… don't exactly have a home…" he murmured eventually.

Sasori stared at the blonde confused. "What do you mean?"

Deidara looked back up at the older boy and shouted, "I meant I don't have a home! What do you want me to say? I'm homeless! I'm an orphan!" His voice softened and he looked back down again. "I ran away from the only home I had…"

Sasori studied the blonde quietly and his heart gave a slight squeeze. He moved back from Deidara and ran a hand through his hair. After a second, he sighed and said quietly, "Come on. You're staying with me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

"Come on. You're staying with me," Sasori ordered and he moved away from the blonde.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" Deidara demanded, not moving a bit.

"'Cause I'm thinking you don't want me to tell the whole damn school, and you don't seem to have any friends, so…" Sasori turned his cool, steady gaze on the younger boy and watched him silently.

Deidara sneered, then his anger left him. "Whatever…" he mumbled in defeat, and followed Sasori to his home.

* * *

Sasori's home turned out to be a small cottage-styled house on the edge of the town. It had a covered porch with a swing on it, and there were flowers growing in the garden right in front of the porch.

The inside of the house was just as old-fashioned. The walls were wood, as were the floors, but there was a rug running through the hallway and in the living room, so it wasn't like they'd get splinters easily. The house was two-storied, and it had a pleasant view of the forest behind it.

Sasori showed Deidara the spare bedroom. "You can stay in here," he told him. "Bathroom's upstairs at the end of the hallway, and the kitchen's beside the living room." With that, he left Deidara to get settled in.

Deidara sat down on the bed in the room and looked around with wide-eyes. The room was small, but homey, and it had a full view of the forest behind the house. The bed was a queen, so the blonde could easily sprawl out and still have room.

Eventually, Deidara ventured out onto the front porch, where he found Sasori leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. Deidara sat cross-legged on the swing and watched his red-haired roommate quietly.

Sasori dropped his cigarette on the ground and looked back at Deidara. "Is there something you need?" he asked. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and shook one out.

"No," Deidara answered truthfully. He scrunched up his nose when Sasori lit up another cigarette. "Why the fuck do you smoke those nasty things?"

Sasori blew out a puff of smoke before he answered, "Because they keep me calm." He looked over his shoulder and out at the street where some younger children were playing soccer.

Deidara watched the kids as well for a few minutes then he sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go get a shower." With that, he disappeared into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

A couple months passed from Deidara moving in with Sasori, and one of the teachers took maternity leave. The new teacher was supposed to be coming in today, and, as it happened, it was the only class Deidara and Sasori had together.

Deidara sat at his desk with his head down, and was snoring softly. He'd been kept up late recently by Sasori (and, no, not by that), so he needed to catch up on his sleep. Sasori, on the other hand, was fully awake and aware of what was going on, as if nothing out of the ordinary had been going on. He was sitting next to Deidara, subconsciously playing with the blonde's hair as he stared into space.

Near the end of class, the door opened slowly. Everyone, including Deidara, looked up at the sound, curious to see who was entering the room. A smoky-haired man stepped through the door, and immediately both Deidara and Sasori froze.

The smoky-haired man walked to the front of the class and wrote on the board '_Mr. Itachi Uchiha._' Then he turned back to the class and pushed up his glasses. "Hello," he greeted the class with a smile. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm your substitute teacher until Ms. Kaminari Namikaze returns."

Deidara turned to Sasori and whispered, "What the hell is he doing as our teacher?"

Sasori glanced at Deidara, then went back to staring at Itachi. "I have no idea," he hissed back. "But I'm sure we're going to find out soon."

* * *

Class ended shortly after that, and, as Sasori and Deidara were leaving, Itachi called out, "Deidara? Do you think you can stay after class for a few minutes?"

Deidara tensed up, but nodded taughtly. Sasori mouthed _'I'll wait for you,' _then left without another word. Deidara walked slowly to the front of the class and stopped a few feet away from Itachi's desk.

Itachi looked up from the sheets of paper he had on his desk and smiled at the blonde. "You seemed awfully… _friendly _with Sasori," he commented with a frown. "I'm not going to have any trouble out of you two, am I?" Something flashed in his eyes, as if there was a double meaning to his words.

Deidara shook his head and stammered, "N-No, sir." His voice shook, as if he was afraid of the older man.

Itachi smiled. "Good." He went back to looking at the papers on his desk and said, without looking up, "You can go."

Deidara nodded hastily, then hurried out of the room as fast as he could.

"What'd he want?" Sasori demanded as soon as Deidara was out of the room.

"He… just wanted to make sure that we wouldn't cause any trouble," Deidara answered, heading for his locker. When he reached it, he shoved all his books and stuff in it. Then he took a deep breath to calm himself down and ran a hand through his hair.

Sasori watched Deidara silently for a minute, then murmured, "What's wrong, Deidara?"

Deidara looked up at Sasori and his cheeks flushed. "Nothing, Danna," he assured him. He shut his locker, then moved around Sasori and started towards the cafeteria. "I've just got a headache is all."

Sasori followed Deidara quietly, then when they reached the lunchroom, he pulled him over to a corner table where they could be alone. "How do you know that Itachi bitch, anyways?" he asked as they sat down.

Deidara looked down to avoid the red-head's gaze. "I… just ran into him once or twice before I ran away," he lied, his voice shaking slightly.

Sasori caught the small shake in the blonde's voice and moved his hand to rest on Deidara's. Deidara, taken by surprise, tensed up, but relaxed quickly. When he was relaxed again, Sasori pressed, "How do you know him, Deidei?"

Deidara stayed silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Can I… tell you later?" he asked hesitantly, looking the older boy in the eyes.

Sasori nodded and started to move his hand away, but Deidara grabbed it and pulled it back. When he tried to look at Deidara to see what he wanted, the blonde was looking away and his cheeks were a bright red. Sasori smiled slightly to himself, and just left his hand where it was, in Deidara's grip.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

Sasori sat on the railing of the porch across from Deidara, listening intently. Deidara was explaining how he got to 'know' Itachi.

"So, when I got to be about thirteen or fourteen, Itachi started to…change, I guess," Deidara murmured, looking down. "I should've realized, you know? I mean, I suppose I didn't because he had been nice to me so far, and he _was_ the only parent figure I knew, so…" His voice shook heavily, so much so that Sasori moved over next to him to comfort him.

"It's ok, Deidei," Sasori murmured softly. He put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, and rubbed Deidara's arm. "Continue on, okay?"

Deidara took a deep breath, then continued, "Well anyways, one day when I got back from school, I couldn't find Itachi anywhere. So, I went to my room, assuming he'd probably just went shopping. But, when I got there, someone ambushed me. I didn't know who it was until they spoke, and it was Itachi, my adoptive father." He clenched his fists in his lap, and he had to make himself speak again.

"So, he ambushed me alone in my room, and then he tied my hands together and stripped me… And then he… Then he…" His voice choked up, a tears rolled down his cheeks. "He… _raped_ me, Sasori…" he breathed, barely more than a whisper. He clenched his fists even tighter. "He raped me…. He said he'd be back, but I never gave him that chance… I got all my necessary stuff together, and then I ran away… I ran as far as I could before I passed out from exhaustion…"

Sasori stayed silent after Deidara told him this, absorbing it all in. After a few moments of silence, aside from the blonde's sobbing, he eased his arms from around his roommate. "I'll be back in a little bit, Deidara," he told him, heading towards the garage. He disappeared for a moment, then returned a second later on his motorcycle. He set his helmet on the seat in front of him. "Go ahead and eat, okay?" With that, he slipped the helmet on and zipped down the road before Deidara could object.

_'God damn that Itachi,' _Sasori growled in his mind as he slowed to a stop outside the school. _'I'll make him pay for what he did to Deidara!' _He pulled his helmet off and set it on his motorcycle, then stalked into the school.

He found Itachi in his classroom, like he figured he would, shuffling through his papers. When Sasori entered the room, he only glanced up at the fiery-haired boy.

"Sasori… What brings you here?" Itachi asked calmly as he marked out wrong answers on a test. He didn't even bother to look up from what he was doing when Sasori approached him.

Sasori slammed his hands down on Itachi's desk, forcing him to look up at him in surprise. "You know very fucking well what brings me here," he growled.

"Actually, no, I don't," Itachi corrected calmly. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Sasori snapped at this point. He grabbed a hold of Itachi's shirt collar and lifted him up out of his chair. "What you did to Deidara…. That was wrong. He _trusted _you! Then you raped him," he hissed, his voice shaking with fury.

Something flashed in Itachi's eyes, and immediately the two's roles were reversed. Now it was Itachi who had a hold of Sasori's shirt collar and was lifting him off the ground. Itachi shoved Sasori up against the wall and moved his face close to the red-head's. "That was old business, Sasori," he growled. "Do you really want to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"

Sasori glared at the smoky-haired man. "If it's about Deidara, then yeah, I will," he spat back. "You've traumatized him. You've—" His words were cut short by Itachi punching him in the gut.

"Are you sure you want that?" Itachi threatened. When Sasori glared defiantly at him, Itachi took it as a yes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

"Danna! Oh, Danna!" Deidara cried, bursting into the hospital room where Sasori was staying. He hurried over to the read-head's side and watched him intently until he woke up.

Sasori cringed at the bright hospital lights, but looked up at the blonde. "Deidara..?" he murmured.

"Oh, Danna!" Deidara yelped, hugging Sasori. Sasori flinched when Deidara did so, and immediately the younger boy pulled away. His eyes teared up and he turned from Sasori. "I-I'm so sorry, Danna…" he apologized.

Sasori reached out and took Deidara's hand and pulled him closer. "Shut up," he ordered gruffly. He propped himself up, twined his hand in the shocked boy's hair, then pulled him down towards him so their lips met. When he pulled away, he ordered quieter, "Just shut up."

* * *

Deidara sat alone in his room Sasori had given him. The house was awfully quiet now, without his red-headed roommate here. Sasori had been in the hospital for a month or so now. Apparently Itachi had done some major damage to him…

Eventually, Deidara laid back on his bed and dozed off for a little bit. However, he was soon woken up by a crash in the living room of the house. Still half-asleep, he shuffled his way in there.

As soon as he entered the room, a hand slipped over his mouth and another held a knife to his neck. "You're coming with me," his attacker ordered.

* * *

Sasori walked into his house and called out, "Deidara, I'm home from the hospital!" He listened for a reply, but when he got none, he grunted. "Huh. Must be at the store or something."

He continued into the living room and sat on the couch. He looked around, and it seemed bare for some reason. Getting up, he walked slowly through the house, trying to figure out why the house seemed different. Eventually, he made his way into Deidara's room, and it was here he realized why it seemed different than normal.

There was nothing in the room he'd given Deidara. No ugly ass statues that the blonde insisted on keeping. No clothes strewn around the room. Nothing.

Frantically, Sasori searched the room high and low for signs of his blonde roommate. He didn't find anything that would suggest that Deidara had just cleaned up, but he did find a note stuck to a pillow.

The note wasn't from Deidara, but was _about _Deidara. As it happened, the note was from the bastard who had put him in the hospital to begin with: Itachi.

Sasori ground his teeth. _'How _dare _that bastard steal _my _blonde!' _he thought hostilly. He crumpled up the note and stalked out of the house. _'I'll kill-haul him if he so much as pulls a hair off his head!'

* * *

_

Sasori pulled up in front of the abandoned hotel where Deidara had once lived. He parked his motorcycle, took his helmet off, then approached the building haughtily. He examined the building for an open door or window, and found one towards the back of the building.

The red-head squeezed through the small window, then searched the hotel high and low for his blonde. He eventually found him tied up to a chair in a room on the third floor, with his head hanging as if he was unconscious.

"Deidara!" Sasori hissed, trying to see if the blonde was really unconscious or not. When Deidara looked up in his direction, he hurried over to his side.

"Sasori, what're you doing here?" Deidara whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I'm trying to save you, that's what I'm doing here," Sasori answered, fumbling with the knots in the rope. He glanced up at Deidara, and reached up to stroke the blonde's cheek comfortingly, then went back to trying to untie him.

"Sasori, you need to leave!" Deidara warned. His voice was choked, as if he was scared. "This is exactly what Itachi wanted!"

Sasori snorted and untied one of the knots. "I'm not leaving without you." He started to work on the second knot and got it untied in no time. However, he didn't get the third and final knot untied, as he was hit upside the head really hard and fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei**_

Sasori woke up some time later to his head pounding. When he tried to reach up to rub his head where it hurt, he found that both hands were chained to a wall. With a small growl, he looked around the room for whoever could've done this, and something caught his eye not too far from him.

Deidara was sitting on the floor almost directly across the room from Sasori, clad-naked. His hands were tied together, and his head was hanging. His usually so-perfect hair was in an awful mess and tangled horribly.

"Deidara!" Sasori tried to yell, but it came out as a hoarse croak. Frustrated, he swallowed some of his spit and cried out, louder this time, "Deidara!"

"So you're awake, huh?" a voice asked coldly. Sasori whipped his head towards where the voice came from, and he glowered at the person through the black haze that threatened to overtake his sight.

"Itachi! What did you do to Deidara!" he demanded, his voice a bit stronger. His eyes sparked with loathing and defiance. "You better not hurt him!"

Itachi smirked. "And what if I do?" he taunted. "What're you gonna do? You're chained up." He walked over to his blonde prisoner and pulled his head back so he looked at him.

Sasori's rage bubbled over at this point and he fought furiously to free himself from the chains. However, even he, the alleged Iron Scorpion, couldn't break through them. Although, he _did _break something: his wrist.

Itachi smirked when the red-head cried out in pain. "Maybe now you'll stop resisting," he murmured. His smirked widened. "And then you can watch the show." He let go of Deidara's hair, causing the blonde's head to fall, and unzipped his pants.

_'What's he—' _Sasori's eyes widened when he realized what the weasel was going to do. "No! Deidara! Wake up!" he screeched, trying to fight against the chains again. However, his protests were cut short when his broken wrist got twisted and he cried out in agony.

Itachi grinned devilishly, then pushed Deidara onto his back and placed himself at the blonde's entrance. He thrusted into the blonde, causing Deidara to cry out in pain, and Sasori hung his head so he wouldn't have to watch his little bird get violated.

Tears streaked down the red-haired scorpion's face as he listened helplessly to Deidara's cries. He tried to ignore them, but with each cry of pain, it was like someone was ripping his heart to shreds. Eventually, the cries stopped, and he heard Itachi stand back up. Still, though, Sasori kept his head hung.

Itachi zipped up his pants and turned to his other captive. He sneered when he saw that Sasori had his head hung and growled, "Didn't enjoy the show? That's very rude, you know." He started towards the red-head with the intent to kill the scorpion.

Deidara watched with dull eyes as Itachi advanced on Sasori. When Itachi reached the red-head, and started to choke Sasori, Deidara's eyes started to spark with life again.

The blonde bird looked around desperately for something to stop Itachi with. When he saw Itachi's sword, which he'd used to threaten Deidara into submission, lying on the ground not too far away, he grabbed it and stood up. While Itachi was still distracted with trying to kill Sasori, Deidara lunged towards the weasel and plunged the sword straight through his back.

Itachi's grip immediately released from Sasori's throat when the sword went through his back and out his chest, cutting through one of his lungs. Blood trailed out of his mouth, then he fell to his side, dead.

Deidara stepped over the dead weasel's body and grabbed Sasori's shoulders. He shook them violently and wept, "Sasori-danna… Please, wake up, Danna, un…" He repeated those words over and over until he heard Sasori cough, showing that he was alive.

"Danna… Oh, Danna!" the blonde cried happily. He wrapped his arms around the scorpion and hugged him. "Oh, thank God. You're alive…."

Sasori coughed again and looked down at the blonde through hazy eyes. "Yes, I'm alive, now get these God damn chains off me," he ordered hoarsely.

Deidara looked up at Sasori and smiled. "Yes, Danna." He scrambled over to Itachi's dead body and pulled the key from one of his pockets, then he hurried back over to Sasori's side. He fumbled with the key for a few minutes, but he managed to get the chains off eventually.

"Come on, Deidei," Sasori said when the blonde bird finally got the chains off him. He stood up, then held his wrist gingerly in the other hand.

Deidara nodded and started to follow Sasori, but stopped after a few feet. When Sasori noticed this, he turned back and scowled. "Why'd you stop?" he demanded.

Deidara's cheeks flushed. "W-Well, I don't have any clothes, un…" he stammered. He glanced around frantically. "A-and I don't know where Itachi put mine."

Sasori sighed and growled, "Just come on. It's dark out, anyways, so it's not like anybody'll see you." Then he started out of the hotel again.

Deidara thought about this for a quick moment, then hurried after his red-haired scorpion. When they got outside, Sasori walked over to his motorcycle and pulled his cell phone from a compartment hidden under his seat. By the time Deidara made it over to Sasori, the red-head was already putting his phone back up.

"Who'd you call, Danna?" the blonde questioned.

"I called the police. I'm not leaving a dead body in there and takin' off just to be caught later and be taken to jail," Sasori explained simply, putting his phone back from where he got it. Then he sat down on his motorcycle and held his wrist close to his body, wincing slightly when he touched it.

Deidara sighed. "Alrights…" he murmured.

* * *

After a little bit, the police showed up. Deidara was given a spare police uniform to wear, and Sasori's wrist was put in a splint until he could get the hospital.

"Saso-danna?" Deidara called quietly after the scorpion had had his wrist realigned from a little ways away. When the red-head joined him, Deidara looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"What do you want, brat?" Sasori snapped irritatedly when Deidara didn't say anything.

Deidara continued to look down at his feet for a few moments, then, when Sasori was least expecting it, he crushed his lips against the red-head's. "I… I love you, Saso-danna," he told him when he pulled away.

Sasori stared at Deidara, dazed, for a second, then he smiled. "I love you, too, Deidei-chan." Then he pulled the blonde in for another kiss with his good hand. "And, Merry Christmas, by the way," he added against his, yes _his_, blonde's lips.


	10. Epilogue

_**Letters to the Devil – SasoDei

* * *

**_

_Epilogue – Sasori's POV

* * *

_

I sat at the back of the room, with my little blonde bird in my lap. It was the last day of school right before spring break, and I was supposed to be going to my grandmother's villa with Deidara over the break.

I played with my blonde's hair absentmindedly. Since it was the last day of school, we only had homeroom today, and I now shared that class with my beloved because he switched into it after that little… incident.

"Saso-danna?" Deidara murmured as he leaned back against my chest and looked at me. I looked down questioningly at him, and he asked, "Is your grandmother nice?"

I chuckled. Such an innocent question. "Yes, she's nice, Deidei-chan," I assured him. Then I flashed my signature, wicked smile. "But that doesn't mean _I _won't be."

Deidara's eyes widened at my comment and I laughed. "I'm kidding, Deidara. At least about _outside_ of the bedroom." I laughed again when the blonde's cheeks turned a bright red, and the bell rang.

Deidara stood up off my lap, and started to walk away, but I grabbed a hold of his arm, spun him around, and kissed him square on the mouth. I smiled into the kiss, and thought, _'Oh, this is going to be such a fun break. I guess I better start writing letters to the Devil to ask for some tips.'

* * *

_

_End.

* * *

_

A/N: Well, finally done with my story. =3 I know, I made the epilogue short, and a lot of the chapters were short as well, but I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. ^^

Also, I'm quite aware that I skipped out on a lot of details in the scene in the previous chapter where Itachi raped Deidara, but I'm only fifteen, and I honestly found it kinda hard to go into details. v.v'

But, anywho, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
